Uma situação extrema requer uma medida extrema
by AtcoFe
Summary: Uma Hinata a beira de um colapso nervoso vai em busca da unica coisa que pode fazê-la se sentir melhor. Acontece que alguem já se apossou dela. O que ela fará para ter seu objeto de desejo? NejiHina Oneshot -OOC


Disclaimer: Não detenho os direitos autorais sobre Naruto. Fic para puro e simples entretenimento.

Personagens talvez meio OOC, mas tem uma explicação

Oneshot NejiHina

**Uma situação extrema requer uma medida extrema.**

Desesperante. Era essa a palavra para descrever o momento. Desesperante. Hinata estava deitada em sua cama tentando com todas as forças relaxar, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Seus hormônios a estavam enlouquecendo, quase literalmente. E tudo por culpa de uma bendita injeção, ou a falta dela. Veja bem, Hinata, como kunoichi que é, toma injeções anticoncepcionais todo mês, a fim de evitar óbvios transtornos durantes as missões. Mas dois meses por ano essas injeções eram suspendidas, para permitir a renovação das paredes do útero prevenindo assim alguma doença, mais especificamente o câncer de útero, deixando as kunoichis de Konoha perfeitamente saudáveis físicamente. Mas durante esses meses não eram delegadas missões a elas, deixando-as com o tempo livre. O que era péssimo, pelo menos na concepção de Hinata, pois parecia que todos os hormônios impedidos de agir durante os outros meses do ano se juntavam para atazanar sua vida e atacar sua sanidade. E como ela não tinha muita coisa pra fazer a situação só piorava. Ela tentava treinar, mas sua paciência logo se esgotava, pois ela sempre ficava muito irritadiça nesses longos dois meses. A calma, doce e gentil Hinata, que antes podia ouvir de bom grado seu companheiro Kiba reclamar de algo ou fazer graça de alguma situação, agora mal podia suportar isso e tinha que se retirar para não lhe dar uma resposta bem grosseira, coisa que ela sabia que se arrependeria muito depois. A Hinata que antes atendia carinhosamente aos pedidos de sua irmã mais nova para brincarem ou treinarem juntas, não conseguia nem ficar mais ao lado desta sem se irritar profundamente, devido à natureza, digamos agitada, de Hanabi. Era realmente frustrante essa total falta de controle sobre si, mas Hinata tinha ainda uma salvação. Chocolate. O salvador. Bendita a pessoa que o inventou e Hinata dava graças a Deus todos os dias pro isso. Ah! Querida cerotonina, o hormônio da felicidade, apaziguadora de sofrimentos. Todo vez que Hinata se sentia irritada, estressada ou qualquer outro sentimento que não a fizesse se sentir bem, ela corria direto para despensa para pegar seu santo chocolate. E isso acontecia freqüentemente nessa "época do ano". Voltando à Hinata na cama, esta decidiu que já era hora de uma boa dose de seu "remédio" para poder acalmar a inquietude que sentia.

-" Malditos hormônios"-praguejou para si mesma.

Pulou da cama e seguiu direto para a cozinha onde a esperava sua redenção.

* * *

-Neji, por-favor!!

-Ok!Ok!

-Oba!

-Mas pelo amor de Deus Hanabi, vê se não pentelha mais.

-Não vou. Agora me dá logo isso aqui!

Neji estendeu a mão para pegar o pequeno pacote que ficava na prateleira mais alta.

-Só tem dois. Um é seu – Neji jogou um embrulhinho pra Hanabi – O outro é meu. Depois avisa pro seu pai que acabou pra ele comprar mais.

-Hai. Vixi, mas quem não vai gostar nem um pouco disso é a Hinata.

-O que tem ela?

-Não nada não é que... Bom esquece – Hanabi omitiu o fato propositalmente. Ela bem que gostava de ver o circo pegar fogo. Só que dessa vez o fogo ia pegar de um jeito diferente.

-Agora vai e me deixa comer esse chocolate em paz.

-Sim senhor! – Hanabi fez uma continência debochada e saiu.

-Humpf. "Finalmente"

Não que Neji Hyuuga fosse um aficionado em chocolate, mas nos últimos tempos havia se tornado um desafio e tanto comer chocolate naquela casa. E Neji Hyuuga nunca, mas nunca mesmo dava as costas para um desafio. Neji sabia que sempre tinha chocolate na despensa e por isso mesmo ele quase nunca pegava. Mas numa das raras vezes que ele quis comer, não tinha. Isso o deixou meio irritado, então ele esperou uns dias para que o chocolate fosse resposto, pois sempre era. Quando voltou lá ele viu, com imensa frustração, Hinata e Hanabi comendo os últimos pedaços do chocolate que ele havia esperado pra pegar. E agora na terceira vez que voltou, só tinha dois, que ele ainda teve que dividir com a pentelha da prima mais nova. Mas finalmente ele havia conseguido e o comeria com o maior gosto. Quando ia saindo da cozinha Neji passou por Hinata, ela parecia com pressa então ele seguiu seu caminho. Mas não conseguiu ir muito longe. Após dar alguns passos Neji ouviu um grito. Um grito vindo da cozinha. Não era alto, mas fora suficientemente audível para que Neji pudesse ouvir de onde estava. E o grito só poderia ter vindo de uma pessoa. Neji deu meia volta instantaneamente e correu de volta pra cozinha, chegando à porta em uma fração de segundos.

- Hinata-sama!

A cena era grotesca. A porta de despensa estava aberta e parte do conteúdo estava revirado. Algumas gavetas estavam abertas também. E uma Hinata meio ofegante estava apoiada no balcão da cozinha com uma cara que parecia que ela podia matar alguém.

-Hinata-sama, está tudo bem?

-"Mas que pergunta idiota!" Óbvio que não está tudo bem – disse grosseiramente o que ocasionou um ligeiro arquear de sobrancelhas do primo – Onde está a Hanabi?

Hanabi. A única que poderia ter feito tamanha atrocidade. Hanabi sabia perfeitamente da situação de Hinata. Aquela pequena criaturinha diabólica e malvada iria pagar muito caro por tal traição!

-Eu não sei Hinata-sama. Ela estava aqui agora mesmo. Nós pegamos chocolates e depois-

-Como é que é?

-Eu disse que ela estava aqui e depois que nós pegamos o chocolate ela foi embora.

-Pe...garam?

-Sim – ao dissê-lo levantou a mão mostrando o chocolate ainda intacto.

Pobre Neji. Como o bom homem que era óbviamente ele não fazia idéia sobre a atual situação de sua prima. Mas ele não era bobo a ponto de não perceber que havia alguma coisa muito errada ali, principalmente depois do olhar mortal que a prima lhe lançou. Olhar que depois que se fixou no chocolate mudou totalmente. Passou a ser um olhar desejoso e sedento. Parecia o olhar daquelas leoas prestes a atacarem a pobre e indefesa gazela. Era assustador. Neji instintivamente fechou a mão envolta do chocolate, o que se mostrou uma péssima idéia, porque antes pelo menos a gazela era o bombom.

-A Hanabi com certeza já deve ter comido o dela. – constatou Hinata – isso implica que este chocolate bem aí na sua mão é o último no complexo Hyuuga inteiro.

Conforme ia falando Hinata se aproximava do primo a passos curtos e lentos, com o olhar fixo ainda na mão que segurava seu objeto de desejo. Neji já estava se sentindo um pouco desconfortável com toda aquela situação.

-"Mas o que será que estava acontecendo com ela?"

-Eu preciso desse chocolate Neji. Dê para mim, por-favor.

O quê? Pensou ele. Depois de todo o trabalho para conseguir esse chocolate, ele não ia desistir assim tão fácil não. Afinal, era seu desafio particular, e Neji Hyuuga nunca dava as costas para um desafio.

-Eu receio que isso não será possível Hinata-sama.

-Como? – perguntou ela num tom palpável de perplexidade.

-Eu disse que receio-

-Eu escutei, não sou surda.

Ignorando o olhar surpreso que ela ganhou do moreno à sua frente, Hinata continuou, adotando uma tática diferente desta vez.

-Eu exijo que você me dê esse chocolate!

Agora era a vez dele de ficar perplexo. Neji nunca ouvira Hinata falar nesse tom de autoridade com ele. Nunca, nenhuma única vez. O que o fez questionar outra vez o que diabos estaria acontecendo com sua prima. Mas ainda assim ele não via motivo para entregar seu chocolate a ela. Além do que ele não gostou nada, nada do tom de voz dela. Neji nunca gostou de receber ordens desse jeito. Agora mesmo era que ele não daria o chocolate. E daí que ela era da família principal. Ela não ousaria ativar o selo dele só por causa de um chocolate, ousaria?

-Não – disse desafiadoramente.

Tática errada então, pensou a kunoichi. Ela já estava beirando a histeria a essa altura do campeonato. Ela precisava conseguir aquele chocolate de qualquer maneira. E passaram duas maneiras em sua cabeça naquele momento. Uma era abominável demais, mesmo no seu atual estado de desespero e descontrole. Totalmente intolerável. Então ela a descartou na hora, o que a deixou com apenas uma opção. Uma opção que era bastante inusitada e completamente atípica de seu comportamento, mas seu comportamento já estava bem atípico pro seu gosto e ela não via escolha e definitivamente estava precisando muito daquele chocolate.

-"Dane-se o maneira como eu vou conseguir, eu vou é pegar aquele chocolate!"

Hinata respirou fundo pra tomar um pouco de coragem e começou a botar seu recém formado plano em prática. Caminhou lentamente em direção ao primo de modo que ela o encurralasse na parede norte da cozinha conforme ia andando. A cada passo que ela dava pra frente, cerrando ainda mais a curta distância entre eles, Neji dava um para trás fazendo exatamente o que Hinata queria que ele fizesse. Uma vez encurralado Neji começou a suar frio. O que será que ela está pretendo? , pensou o shinobi. O jeito que ela o estava olhando, parecia agora que ele inteiro era feito de chocolate. Ela estava tão próxima que ele conseguia sentir seu perfume.

-Você não vai me dar o chocolate? – perguntou ela numa voz incrivelmente rouca e sedutora que Neji nem em seus mais loucos sonhos imaginava que ela tinha.

-Não – disse engolindo em seco.

Hinata apoiou ambas as mãos no peito de Neji e se inclinou suavemente para frente de modo que sua boca ficou a milímetros da orelha dele.

-Você ainda não vai me dar o chocolate?

Neji sentiu o hálito quente dela em seu pescoço. Uma corrente elétrica passou por sua espinha. Aquele ato todo o estava deixando totalmente inebriado. Uma cortina de fumaça estava turvando seus pensamentos. A única coisa importante pra ele agora era Hinata e tudo que ela estava fazendo. Sabe-se lá Deus como ele conseguiu reunir forças pra dizer:

-E-eu...n-não... –saiu bem fraco, mas saiu.

Neji sentiu então a mão esquerda de Hinata deslizar sensualmente do seu peito, passando pelo seu braço direito e parar sobre a mão que ainda segurava o chocolate, meio frouxamente, mas segurava. Enquanto isso a outra mão dela subiu até ombro esquerdo dele, procurando um apoio melhor, já que ele era mais alto, e ela já estava quase nas pontas dos pés. Seguindo com seu plano malicioso Hinata deslizou sua boca da orelha dele, passando pela linha da mandíbula, roçando de leve, até chegar à boca dele. Neji sentia os lábios dela quase sobre os seus, o cheiro do hálito quente dela o estava deixando mais inebriado ainda, se isso fosse possível. Estava se mostrando difícil respirar no momento. O corpo dele estava ficando cada vez mais e mais envolvido no processo, e ele não mais conseguia controlá-lo por completo. E quando Hinata se pronunciou outra vez ele quase perdeu o controle completo de suas ações.

-E agora? Vai me dar o chocolate?

Conforme os lábios dela se mexiam para formar a pergunta, eles roçavam mais forte nos dele. Agora era fato, Neji estava totalmente entorpecido por Hinata. Ele podia se jogar de uma ponte se ela pedisse. Ela o estava fazendo de gato e sapato. Estava o seduzindo descaradamente e ele estava caindo que nem um patinho. E pior, ele estava gostando, e muito. Mais do que deveria. Ele percebeu quando as pontas dos dedos dela foram abrindo sua mão suavemente enquanto ela falava. Ele percebeu que ela estava pegando o chocolate. Ele percebeu, mas não fez nada, não pode fazer. Estava por demasiado enfeitiçado por ela. Dar atenção a um chocolate idiota enquanto ele a tinha daquele jeito na frente dele era quase um insulto. O que foi uma pena, pois assim que ela conseguiu o chocolate Hinata se afastou de Neji. Fora muito fácil conseguir o chocolate, difícil foi é se afastar dele. Mas ainda assim ela conseguiu. O chocolate estava mais alto na lista de prioridades naquele instante. E do jeito que aquilo começou, terminou: de repente. Um pouco corada ela se virou de costas e começou a andar para ir embora.

-Arigatou Neji-nii-san – disse quando estava suficientemente longe para que ele já não pudesse alcançá-la.

Um Neji atordoado foi deixado para trás. Só saiu de seu transe quando a voz dela, totalmente diferente de segundos atrás, lhe agradeceu por uma coisa que ele nem havia dado de verdade.

-"Mas que menina marota. Está aí um lado dela que eu não conhecia...bom saber"

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao ter esse pensamento. O que havia passado fora certamente uma experiência muito louca, louca, mas não ruim. Ele se perguntava se Hinata tinha real consciência do que tinha feito naquela cozinha com ele, Neji esperava que ela realmente tivesse, pois aquilo definitivamente não ficaria assim. O desafio estava lançado e Neji Hyuuga nunca dava as costas para um desafio. Com o sorriso ainda nos lábios um único pensamento lhe assaltava a mente no momento: comprar mais chocolates.

FIM?

* * *

E aí? Gostaram?A idéia surgiu e então eu botei no papel (literalmente). Umas fics sobre chocolate me inspiraram, mas eu creio que não ficou igual às outras não.

Bom, se divirtam com essa enquanto eu continuo minha próxima fic UA (NejiHina óbvio) e penso se eu vou dar uma pequena continuação à essa aqui. Que vocês acham?

Kissus.


End file.
